tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Patrol North Luzon
TV Patrol North Luzon (previously known as TV Patrol Baguio/''TV Patrol Northern Luzon'') is a pan-regional news program of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in the North Luzon super region. The newscast is done in a tabloid-style format and delivers the most recent news and current affairs issues in Filipino language. Initially created to deliver news from the Cordillera Administrative Region, the newscast expanded its coverage into Ilocos Region, Cagayan Valley, and Central Luzon as part of ABS-CBN Regional's plans to cope with digitization. It airs live between 5:00 PM and 6:15 PM from Monday to Friday. Since May 2019, the newscast is broadcast on all ABS-CBN Regional transmitters in Northern and most of Central Luzon; with an additional Kapampangan news window on DWIN-TV 46 in Pampanga, and radio simulcasts via MOR 103.1 Baguio and its relay station 91.3 MHz in Santiago, Isabela. It also delivers news throughout the day via News Patrol North Luzon bulletins across the super region. The newscast is primarily anchored by Dhobie de Guzman and Cris Zuñiga, with Pampanga opt-out anchor Gracie Rutao, and occasional anchors Grace Alba and Harris Julio; together with a team of ABS-CBN reporters through its regional bureaus in Baguio City, Dagupan City, City of San Fernando, Laoag City and Santiago City, with occasional reports from Tuguegarao City. Reports and studio presentation originate in their respective newsrooms, but master control now originates from Baguio. Since June 2018, the newscast is also broadcast via ABS-CBN Baguio's digital signal. History As TV Patrol Baguio and TV Patrol Northern Luzon The newscast premiered on November 27, 1995 as TV Patrol Baguio. when it was delivered the news. The first anchored with Jonathan Ortega in 1995. when it was seperated in Northern & Central Luzon areas years after, TV Patrol Dagupan was launched then on DWEC-TV Channel 3 as simulcast of the network. and Aljo Trinidad (from TV Patrol North Mindanao) in 1997 joined TV Patrol Baguio as co-anchor with Ortega, respectively, for the Baguio and Dagupan editions. In 2006, with the frequency change to channel 32, the Dagupan edition was transformed into TV Patrol North Central Luzon, which now serves as the local news broadcast for Pangasinan, Tarlac, Nueva Ecija, Zambales and Aurora, and by now broadcasting at 5pm, the same time as its Baguio counterpart. The five provinces used to carry the broadcast of TV Patrol Northern Luzon. In 1999 Adamor Dagang replaced Ortega another regional news correspondent of Dateline Northern Luzon, Trinidad another regional newscast of TV Patrol Dagupan now TV Patrol North Central Luzon. In 2004 Dagang left the newscast he departure in La Union Province former RPN TV-12 Baguio correspondent Dhobie De Guzman as the main anchor of the newscast. In 2005 Pia Gutierrez joined TV Patrol Northern Luzon as co-anchor with De Guzman. In 2010 Gutierrez left the newscast she departure of ABS-CBN TV-2 Manila reporter De Guzman's solely anchor the newscast and In 2011 Maira Wallis joined TV Patrol Northern Luzon as co-anchor with De Guzman. The news program offers several segments such as "Sari-Sari" for human interest stories, "RX Patrol" for health issues, Pulis Patrol for police and crime reports. Add to that the revival of the segment "Alam Ba News?" which tackles about everything under the sun with suggested topics from viewers. On September 16, 2013, TV Patrol Northern Luzon reformatted their logo, opening titles, and graphics similar to the main newscast. On June 19, 2017, TV Patrol Northern Luzon updated its logo and graphics and its lower thirds thus were changed to Gotham font to match the national TV Patrol. This is the thirteenth newscast to update its graphics, similar to the national newscast. Expansion as TV Patrol North Luzon On June 29, 2018, ABS-CBN Regional announced that TV Patrol Northern Luzon, together with TV Patrol North Central Luzon, TV Patrol Cagayan Valley and TV Patrol Ilocos will be merged to TV Patrol North Luzon. The merger of newscasts further extended the newscast's coverage over the entire Northern and Central Luzon, including Ilocos and Cagayan Valley regions. All four newscasts ended their broadcasts on June 29, 2018 in preparation for the debut of the expanded pan-regional newscast for these areas. The newscast was launched in July 2, with a unique OBB different from the national newscast and majority of its regional counterparts (also adopted by TV Patrol North Mindanao and TV Patrol South Central Mindanao, both of which were launched on the same day). Since then, master control was centralised to the channel 3 studios in Baguio City. At launch, TV Patrol North Luzon was introduced in a unique 4-presenter format, with Dhobie de Guzman presenting from ABS-CBN Baguio, Cris Zuñiga from ABS-CBN Dagupan, Grace Alba from ABS-CBN Laoag, and Harris Julio from ABS-CBN Isabela. The setup only lasted for a few months. Afterwards, only the Baguio and Dagupan studios remained in operation, although the production team taps in either Alba, Julio, or any other reporters from Ilocandia for occasional live intros of their respective reports. Also, while being simulcast on DZRR-FM in Baguio and DWAI-FM in Santiago City, the newscast did not hook up on the MOR FM stations in Dagupan (DWEC) and Laoag (DWEL-FM). Pampanga Local Window Between August and September 2018, TV Patrol North Luzon included news reports from Pampanga, a separate television market currently served by DWIN-TV 46 but receives signals from relays in Central Luzon, being delivered in Filipino language. The province's station was one of the network's former originating outlets, where it produced its own local newscast TV Patrol Pampanga until it was axed on June 29. After it was axed, the Pampanga bureau scaled back news production by introducing short News Patrol bulletins throughout the day delivered in the Kapampangan language. The news division afterwards stopped airing Pampanga-based reports to North Luzon viewers as it was later included in the national newscast later in the day. On May 20, 2019, the network officially reassigned Pampanga as a semi-satellite to the wider North Luzon region, giving them an amount of newscast production back to the province. Under the new format, studio presentation was restored as a pre-recorded local window in the Kapampangan language; reports are compiled and produced from the San Fernando City studios and is then sent to Baguio City for transmission. Pampanga viewers receive a more longer opt-out edition of the newscast on Channel 46 with more provincial headlines and reports while the rest of the broadcast area receives the newscast as usual. Since the semi-restoration, News Patrol updates for Pampanga were closed, and were replaced by a simulcast of bulletins from Baguio and Dagupan. To reflect the said expansion, a revised opening billboard of the newscast debuted on the 1st year anniversary of its relaunch. Minor revisions of the OBB were done on July 2, 2019 to reflect Pampanga's news team at par with the rest of the super region. Awards The news program won the 31st Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) for Best News Program. It had beaten TV Patrol, Bandila, and 24 Oras. The program was also nominated for Best News Program in the recent KBP Golden Dove Awards. Areas of coverage Baguio Bureau # Baguio City and Benguet # Sagada and Mountain Province # Tabuk City and Kalinga # Kabugao and Apayao # Banaue and Ifugao # San Fernando City and La Union # Bangued and Abra Dagupan Bureau #Dagupan City and Pangasinan #Tarlac City and Tarlac #Cabanatuan City and Nueva Ecija Santiago Bureau #Santiago City and Isabela #Tuguegarao City and Cagayan #Cabarroguis and Quirino #Basco and Batanes #Bayombong and Nueva Vizcaya Laoag Bureau # Laoag City and Ilocos Norte # Vigan City and Ilocos Sur Pampanga Bureau # City of San Fernando and Pampanga # Angeles City, Mabalacat City and Clark Freeport and Special Economic Zone # Balanga City and Bataan # Iba and Zambales # Olongapo City and Subic Bay Freeport Zone Anchors # Dhobie de Guzman (Anchor for Baguio/North Luzon News Cluster Manager) # Cris Zuñiga (Anchor for Dagupan/Dagupan News Desk) # Gracie Rutao (Anchor for Pampanga Opt-out/Pampanga News OIC/North Luzon relief reporter) News Executives/Senior Reporters # Mae Cornes (Baguio News Desk/ relief reporter) # Darlene Gemino-Ballad (Isabela News Desk/ relief reporter); occasional anchor # John Mark Guda (Pampanga News Desk / reporter) # Randy Menor (Ilocos News Chief/ relief reporter) # Jonathan Ortega (Dagupan News Chief) # Bryan Realgo (Ilocos News Desk/ relief reporter) # Maira Wallis-Nuarin (Executive Producer / Director / Baguio News Chief/ relief reporter, anchor and presenter for De Guzman) Reporters # Justine Aguilar (Baguio) # Grace Alba (Laoag); occasional anchor # Dianne Dy (Laoag); fill-in for Alba # Elaine Fulgencio-Español (Dagupan) # Ria Galiste (Laoag) # Micaella Ilao (Baguio); fill-in for De Guzman # Harris Julio (Isabela); occasional anchor # Trisha Mostoles (Pampanga) # Noriel Padiernos (Dagupan); fill-in for Zuñiga # Michelle Soriano (Baguio); fill-in for De Guzman # Joanna Tacason (Dagupan) # Jomar Bautista (Baguio) # Patricia Mendoza (Dagupan) # Kate Cunanan (Pampanga) See also *DZRR *DZRR-TV *TV Patrol *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs